1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to heat recycling systems, and more particularly to heat recycling systems used in bio-gas treatment plants.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well know that the compression of gases produce heat. In systems that generate a large amount of compressed gas, the amount of heat produced is substantial.
In a landfill or sewage treatment plant, low pressure fuel gases are produced that must be compressed for use with gas fired turbine generators. Typically, the heat produced by compressing the gas is partially collected by open heat exchangers. Unfortunately, a large portion of the heat is wasted and released into the atmosphere.
The invention disclosed herein pertains to systems used to more efficiently capture the wasted heat and recycle it into bio-gas treatment systems.